39 Gig
by NinaRothmosi
Summary: An innocent band gig leads to fun times


**Gig**

**Cryde**

**All Characters belong to Matt & Trey, creators of South Park**

**Warning, Yaoi**

**

* * *

**

Craig sat in his living room, trying to watch T.V. while his sister, Ruby, bothered him.

"You don't have a girlfriend!" she taunted for the millionth time. "Maybe it's 'cause you're GAY!" she exclaimed. Craig sighed. Ruby annoyed him twenty-four-seven; it usually didn't bother him…unless she was right.

Later on in the week, Craig got a call from his best friend, Clyde.

"Yo!" Clyde greeted Craig loudly. Now Craig, being the monotone one and all, grumbled a reply that could only be deciphered as 'Hey'. Craig could tell that his friend was grinning ear to ear and if you were looking at the raven-haired teen, you could have sworn a flash of a smile lit up his face, but only for a second. Craig liked Clyde, but only our poor confused teen knew that, and he wasn't about to admit it either.

"I hooked us a gig at Harbucks!" the brunette exclaimed excitedly, nearly deafening the noirette.

"Calm down, man." Craig muttered monotonly.

"Whoops…Sorry Craig~" Clyde said in an excited tone. Craig caught an air of teasing in the brunette's voice and scoffed. Clyde chuckled.

"But yeah…" the brunette started again, calmer this time. "Gig at Harbucks, nine tonight. Be there or I will find you man, I will find you!" Craig chuckled darkly at is friend's threat.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world…" Craig stated in his sexy monotone voice. It sent shivers down Clyde's spine. Craig hand up, rudely, like he always did.

"I love you Craig…" the brunette muttered to the dial tone.

Later that evening, Craig grabbed his guitar and his microphone and headed off to the town's largest coffee house, Harbucks. Standing at the door, waiting for him, was Clyde. Craig restrained a smile.

"Yo…" he muttered. Clyde grinned.

"Yo! ~" The brunette greeted and opened the door for the noirette. Clyde blushed faintly as Craig walked into the coffee shop. The stepped up on stage, Craig flipped them off, a signal for them to shut up or get out. They chose to shut up. Craig set up his microphone in one swift motion and readied is guitar for anything. Clyde nodded and started playing his bass.

The night went smoothly. When finished, the crowd cheered. The brunette and noirette walked calmly from the stage and gratefully took the water bottles the cashier offered them. After the finished their water, Craig grabbed his microphone off the stage and walked out of the shop. Clyde followed close behind him.

"Hey…" he started. Craig grunted to let his friend know he was listening. "Well… It's getting kinda late… and your house is far from here… so… um… wanna stay at my place tonight?" the brunette asked awkwardly. The noirette shrugged.

"Sure." Craig looked the other way, unable to hide his oncoming blush. Clyde did the same.

"Cool." The brunette managed.

When they got to Clyde's house, he unlocked the door and flipped on some lights.

"Parents aren't home…" the brunette muttered. They went up to the teen's room and Craig dumped his stuff in the corner; he turned around and noticed that his friend was twitching. Clyde doesn't twitch, Tweek was his twitchy friend.

"Something wrong…?" he murmured, walking closer to the brunette. He didn't stop until there was close to no space between them. Adrenaline pumped through their veins. Clyde made eye contact. Earthy brown eyes met cold ice blue ones. A spark was formed. The brunette closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck and pressing his lips against the raven's. To Clyde's surprise, Craig didn't pull away. No, he was kissing back. Craig slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist. Clyde melted in the stronger arms of his best friend. Neither of them wanted to part. Craig pulled the brunette down onto the bed. They kept their lips locked hungrily as they lay there. Eventually shirts flew off well toned bodies, then pants. The two lay in their boxers together.

"How far are you willing to take this?" Craig whispered huskily in the brunette's ear.

"As far as you wish…" Clyde moaned, rubbing his hips against the raven's. Craig smirked at the brunette's feeble attempt at satisfaction. Clyde whimpered, desperate for Craig to hurry. Craig slipped a few fingers under the elastic of the brunette's boxers and snapped it a few times. Clyde gasped and arched his back slightly.

"Craig…S-stop being…s-such a… t-tease…" Clyde manages between moans and whimpers as the raven ran his hands lightly over the brunette's inner thighs. Craig smirked at the teen underneath him. He pulled his friend into a deep kiss. He broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses down Clyde's jaw line to his neck, then to his chest all the way to his stomach. Clyde made an impatient whimpering noise. Craig slowly, teasingly pulled off the brunette's boxer and smirked as Clyde tried to grab his own to pull them off. Craig pinned the brunette and slowly rubbed their hips together. After a few loud moans from Clyde, Craig slipped his own boxers off. He continued to grind hips with the brunette. When he himself stated to moan, he stopped. He leaned Clyde's horny body up against the wall so he was comfortable and slipped one of the brunette's legs over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he whispered huskily, holding himself at Clyde's entrance. All the other teen could manage was a whimper of need and a nod. The raven slowly slid himself into the brunette. Clyde screamed. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. Craig continued his slow pace until the expression of pain of Clyde's face turned into one of pure pleasure. He quickened his pace slightly. Craig took a hold of his uke's shaft and pumped in time with his thrusts. Clyde moaned and whimpered loudly.

"Fa…Faster!" e screamed, loving every moment of this pleasure. Craig obeyed the command and quickened is pace gradually to his top speed. Craig gritted his teeth as he accidentally let a small moan escape him. The sound of skin on skin echoed through the room. The sounds, feelings and looks on Clyde's face were all too much for the noirette. He pulled out one final time and warm white liquid spread across Clyde's stomach and chest. Clyde continued to pump the brunette's shaft and a few seconds later the smaller teen came as well, his white liquid joining Craig's. Craig collapsed on the bed and Clyde curled up with his head on the noirette's chest.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now…" the noirette started quietly.

"S-same…" the brunette whispered.

"I love you," they both murmured before kissing one last time. They snuggled together, closed their eyes and falling asleep. The two lay naked amongst the messed up sticky blankets, intertwined with one another.


End file.
